September 25th
by Misako Sheva-Mustang
Summary: Riza mengunjungi Roy yang sedang terkena serangan 'demam menjelang tanggal 25'. Roy's bday fic. Warning : OOCness inside! Rated T.


MisaChan kembali dengan oneshot! iyahuuuu! One shot kali ini di dedikasikan untuk Roy Mustang yang hari ini ulang tahun. Bener kan ya, tanggal 25? Semoga ga ketuker dengan tanggal 29 *lah?*

Genrenyaaaa, seperti biasa, Romance. Misa lagi ga sanggup bikin angst. Apalagi setelah penyelesaian ff The Days. Untuk sementara Misa mau fluffy-fluffy-an. Huehehehehehe *dilempar botol akua*

Rate untuk fanfic ini Misa kasi T. Tadinya mau diterusin ke M, cuma Misa belum bisa mendeskripsikan M dengan baik. Jadi yaaaa, nyerempet aja deh. Semoga ga aneh ya.

Seperti biasa, FMA punya tante Arakawa. Misa cuma mau Roy Mustang aja *dipanggang well done*. Semoga FMA Brotherhood the Movie cepat keluar, dan ada Royai-nya, Amin.

Enjoy your salep, and Tanjoubi omedettou, Roy Mustang Taisa!

* * *

Tok tok tok!

"Jendral, anda didalam?"

Tok tok tok!

"Ini saya Sir, tolong buka pintunya?"

Tok tok tok!

Cklek.

"Haruskah kau mengetuk pada tengah malam?"

Roy Mustang terlihat dalam kemeja tidur warna putih yang kancingnya terbuka sampai ke dada dipadu dengan celana boxer berwarna hitam.

Si tamu tercengang sejenak dengan pemandangan yang dihadapannya ini. Ia mengedip beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Err- maaf menganggu anda, Jendral. Saya ingin memeriksa keadaan anda."

"Keadaanku? Kolonel Hawkeye, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tetapi hari ini Anda izin tidak bekerja. Itu sangat jarang." Balas Riza sopan sambil membetulkan mantel hitam yang dikenakannya.

Roy terdiam. Ia mengamati penampilan Kolonel cantik di hadapannya ini.

"Di luar dingin, ayo masuk dulu." Roy memberikan jalan bagi Riza untuk masuk ke apartemennya.

"Terima kasih, Sir." Riza masuk dan melepas boot-nya.

Roy menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia berjalan melewati Riza yang sedang membuka sepatu. Roy melirik jam dinding, pukul 23.20.

"Hawkeye, apa... kau baru saja dari kantor?"

Riza meletakkan boot-nya di rak sepatu, "Iya Sir. Karena anda tidak masuk, paperwork bagian anda harus saya kerjakan."

"Maaf. Aku memang harusnya masuk."

"Anda sedang sakit kan? Tidak perlu minta maaf."

Roy mendengus, "Yah, begitulah. Aku selalu sakit menjelang tanggal 25."

"Apa anda sudah sembuh?"

Roy menyilahkan Riza untuk duduk di sofanya, "Sudah. Lumayan. Setidaknya aku sudah tidak demam."

Roy dan Riza duduk bersebelahan di sofa flannel berwarna hitam. Riza mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menempelkan punggung tangan di dahi Roy. Punggung tangan kiri Riza menempel di dahinya sendiri.

"Oh, iya benar. Sudah turun demam-nya. Syukurlah, Sir." Riza menurunkan kedua tangannya.

Wajah Roy sedikit merona, "Kau harusnya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Seorang wanita keluar tengah malam, kerumah pria lagi! Apa kau tidak takut?"

Riza tersenyum tipis, "Di holsterku ada dua pistol. Dan di belakang ada dua lagi. Aku lulusan sniper terbaik, dan menguasai sedikit martial arts. Ditambah lagi aku adalah bodyguard The Flame Alchemist. Bagaimana aku bisa takut? Justru orang yang takut padaku."

Spontan, Roy mengelus rambut Riza, "Bodyguard-ku memang yang terbaik."

"Sir, tolong jangan-"

"Ini rumahku, kita berdua saja, dan aku sedang menggunakan 'seragam tidur'. Tolong panggil aku Roy." Pinta Roy yang lebih mirip seperti perintah.

"Baiklah... Roy."

Wajah Roy memerah lagi. Mendengar Kolonel Hawkeye menyebut nama depan Roy, membuat Roy semakin kikuk dan salah tingkah di hadapan sniper cantik yang satu ini.

Roy memperhatikan penampilan Riza. Riza masih menggunakan seragam biru militer yang membosankan itu. Jaket Riza sudah lecek di beberapa bagian, terutama di tangan kanan. Terlihat bekas lipatan sampai ke siku. Mungkin Riza menandatangani paperwork dengan menggulung lengan jaketnya terlebih dulu.

"Well, Riza, apa kau benar-benar hanya ingin menengokku saja? Maksudku, kan tidak biasa seorang wanita bertamu ke rumah pria hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya." Roy membuka pembicaraan.

"Sampai saat ini, iya. Kau memang tukang telat dan procastinator sejati, tapi kalau kau sampai tidak masuk kantor, itu suatu yang tidak biasa. Sehari tanpamu dikantor rasanya berbeda. Apa ya... hemm, tidak berkesan?"

"Hahahahaha! Aku terdengar seperti seorang pembuat masalah."

"Memang kok."

Roy merengut.

Riza tersenyum. Ia mengapit wajah Roy dengan telapak tangannya.

"Seorang _trouble maker_ yang berbeda." Ucap Riza sambil tersenyum.

Roy mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya, "Berbeda? Dari segi apa?"

Riza melepas tangannya dari wajah Roy, "Banyak. Yang jelas, kenakalanmu masih bisa dimaafkan. Tidak seperti trouble maker yang lain."

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau itu terlalu baik, Riza."

Sekarang giliran wajah Riza merona, "Terima kasih, Roy."

Roy memanjangkan tangan kanannya, lalu ia merangkul Riza dari belakang. Riza tercengang untuk sesaat. Seolah mengerti maksud Roy, Riza bergeser mendekati Roy.

"Seharian di rumah, membuatku rindu padamu." Ucap Roy tanpa sadar.

Hening sejenak.

"Pft. Gyahahahahahha! Kau tidak cocok untuk hal-hal melankolis begitu, Roy. Wajahmu tidak mendukung!" Riza terbahak-bahak di pelukan Roy.

"He-hei! Aku spontan mengatakannya, tahu! Hargailah sedikit!"

"Hahahahahahahaha! Maaf, maaf. Hanya saja, agak aneh melihat seorang Jendral hobi tidur seperti kau tiba-tiba berkata hal seperti itu."

Roy manyun sedikit, "Iya, aku maafkan."

Riza menengadah. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah lagi. Ia melihat pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Badannya bergetar sedikit. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya.

"Riza, kau kenapa? Dingin ya? Kok badanmu bergetar?" Tanya Roy sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Riza menggeleng lemah. Sekarang ia sudah menempel langsung dengan Roy. Pemandangan sialan yang membuat Riza berdegup sekarang terlihat lebih jelas.

Bibir Roy Mustang.

Riza mengedip dua kali, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh dari otaknya.

Bibir tipis yang sekarang berwarna kemerahan karena dinginnya malam. Dengan hanya penerangan lampu minim di ruang tamu, bibir kemerahan itu terlihat... Sangat seksi.

Riza terhipnotis oleh otaknya, ia tidak berpaling sedikitpun dari wajah Roy. Entah apa yang membuatnya diam dan memperhatikan bibir itu.

"Riza? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Roy.

Riza mengedip lagi, "Aku tidak tahu kalau bibirmu begitu seksi."

"Hah?"

Hening sejenak.

"UPS!" Riza menarik kedua tangannya dan menutupi mulutnya.

_Haduuhhhh! Kenapa sih aku sampai mengatakan hal bodoh begitu. Ini bisa bahaya, dia pasti akan tersinggung. Aku bodooohh!_

Riza membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan Roy. Tidak sengaja jepitan di rambutnya tersangkut benang yang mencuat dari sofa. Jepit rambut Riza nyangkut, sedangkan rambut Riza turun terurai.

Riza berdiri, rambut pirang panjangnya ikut bergerak ke belakang punggung, "Maaf, Sir! Saya... Saya tidak. Maaf!" Riza menunduk dalam-dalam. Merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Riza terus menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat apa reaksi Roy nanti.

Roy berdiri, mendatangi Riza yang sekarang menunduk dengan muka merona sangat parah. Ia menyentuh dagu Riza, dan mengangkatnya. Riza membuka matanya perlahan.

"Aku juga berpikir kalau bibirmu sangat seksi." Ujar Roy dengan nada polos.

Roy mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Riza. Hidung mereka akan bersentuhan dalam beberapa senti lagi. Jantung Riza berdegup sangat kencang. Kakinya merasa lemas, ia takut akan terjatuh sebentar lagi.

Akhirnya, Roy mencium bibir Riza dengan lembut.

Ciuman itu tidak kasar, hanya lembut, dengan emosi yang dikeluarkan sedikit demi sedikit, namun kuat. Roy memeluk pinggang Riza, berusaha memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Riza keduanya terpapar di dada bidang Roy yang hanya tertutup setengah. Riza meraba sepanjang kerah kemeja Roy, berusaha mencari pegangan yang lebih kuat untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh oleh serangan Roy yang makin lama makin kuat.

Riza akhirnya meraih leher Roy. Sekarang semuanya telah mendapatkan posisi yang baik.

Roy kembali menyerang Riza. Lidahnya meminta jalan masuk pada Riza. Riza agak ragu sebentar, ia tidak yakin dengan keahliannya dalam hal seperti ini. Dengan perlahan, Riza akhirnya membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Roy mendapatkan jalan masuknya menuju Riza.

Tangan Roy keduanya terkait erat di pinggang Riza. Tempat pistol di bagian pinggul Riza menganggu laju tangannya.

Bibir mereka berpisah sebentar, "Riza, seragammu mengganggu."

Wajah Riza sudah memerah tidak karuan, "Benarkah? Maaf."

Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!

Roy dan Riza kaget dengan bunyi jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 tepat.

Roy mencium dahi Riza, "Ternyata sudah jam 12.00 tepat."

Riza memeluk Roy dengan erat, "Selamat ulang tahun, Roy Mustang."

Roy mendengus geli, "Ini cara penyampaian ulang tahun teraneh yang pernah aku dapatkan."

Riza melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang wajah Roy, "Aku sayang padamu."

Roy meraih pipi Riza, "Aku juga sayang padamu, Riza."

Serasa meleleh oleh kata-kata Roy, Riza merasa dirinya tidak sanggup berdiri. Berdirinya goyah. Roy langsung menopang Riza, memeluknya ringan agar tidak jatuh.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap? Kau akan pingsan di jalan dengan keadaan sempoyongan begini." Kata Roy.

"Sempoyongan? Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau aku menginap, nanti akan merepotkanmu." Balas Riza dengan ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana, kalau aku _menyuruhmu_ menginap? Anggap saja sebagai kado ulang tahun untukku."

Riza tertawa kecil, "Kau pasti akan menyesal."

Roy membalas, "Aku tahu aku tidak akan menyesal."

Roy dan Riza kembali berciuman. Kali ini Roy langsung meminta akses menuju Riza. Riza dengan cepat langsung mengabulkan permintaan Roy.

Sambil mulutnya berperang dengan Riza, tangan Roy mengatasi masalahnya dengan seragam militer Riza yang amat mengganggu. Roy mulai membuka kancing jaket Riza satu demi satu. Riza mengerang sedikit, agak tidak setuju dengan ide Roy. Namun toh, Roy tetap menjalankan aksinya.

Riza memisah dari bibir Roy, "Tidakkah kita seharusnya pindah tempat?"

Roy tersenyum nakal, "Oh, jadi sofa tidak cukup untuk menampung 'aksi' kita."

"Wajahmu mesum, tahu."

"Kau juga."

Roy menggendong Riza bridal style dan membawanya menuju kamar.

Mereka akan melaksanakan 'partai utama' disana.

* * *

Hahahahaha, OOC banget ya? Sepertinya iya -_-a

Reviewnya ditunggu ya. :)

Salam hangat,

^MisaChan^


End file.
